pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style)
Illumination of Tamagotchi Town's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley -Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats *Joy - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tarakotchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) *Bing Bong - Oh (Home) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Disgust - Ura Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Touguytchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jordan's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Ura Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Ura Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Ura Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Shitekitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Ura Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) - Sarah Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) - Share Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) - Tarakotchi My Bad *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) - Zipper Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Disgust Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Oh home 2015.png|Oh as Bing Bong Category:Illumination of Tamagotchi Town Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG